


First Date

by greyingwarden



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyingwarden/pseuds/greyingwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shepard is a huge dick and Liara can't handle spicy, human foods well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

It's roughly a week after the Citadel was attacked and Saren was killed. Shepard's still recovering from nearly being crushed and she can't get one particular thing off her mind.

"Liara?" She asks, looking at the asari sitting next to her, "Do you want to go on a date? There probably aren't many places still open, but I'm sure we can find something."

Liara blinks and purple floods her cheeks, "I... would enjoy that, Shepard."

It takes them several hours of walking and chatting (and kissing) for them to find a restaurant that hasn't been destroyed and is still open and running.

It's a small, family run place down in the wards; a couple running it, human and asari. They smile at Liara and her as they duck inside, and the human directs them toward a small table while handing them menus.

"If you need anything, just wave!" The woman says, and leaves them.

Shepard smiles awkwardly at Liara, feeling a nervousness she hadn't since she was a teenager. Liara's in a simple dress, probably borrowed, but she looks stunning in it. Unlike her, in the stiff dress uniform, which is the only thing that could be considered proper date attire. 

"You look beautiful." Shepard blurts out.

Liara blushes and Shepard swears she can hear a laugh coming from the back of the restaurant. 

"I--Goddess," Liara breathes, "You are... handsome? Is that the word humans use?"

Shepard can feel her face heating, "Yeah, handsome works." She says, glancing back at the couple, "We should probably look at the menu."

Liara agrees and they both peruse the dishes. There's a wide variety of foods; from human, to asari, and to dextro plates. Shepard nearly sighs in content when she sees some of the common, spicy dishes from Earth. If there's one thing she misses most about not being on the Normandy, it's definitely the spicy foods. 

Shepard hums and closes the menu.

"Do you know what you're getting?"

Liara says something that doesn't translate and at her blank stare, she elaborates, "An Asari dish that Benezia often made. You could try it, if you would like?"

She sounds hopeful and Shepard can't help but smile and nod, "As long as you try what I'm getting."

Liara smiles back at her. Shepard's about to say something entirely too cheesy when the waitress interrupts.

"What can I get for you two?"

They list off their orders and, just as the woman is about to walk away, Shepard stops her.

"If you have any milk, we'll probably need it."

The waitress smiles, mischievous glint in her eyes, "Will do. The wait shouldn't be too long."

Shepard thanks her and turns back to Liara, only to find her staring curiously. She gives a one shouldered shrug. 

"You'll find out." Shepard assures her.

Liara looks a bit suspicious, but Shepard smiles innocently at her. It's enough to soothe her, thankfully. They make small talk while they wait, jumping from topic to topic; what it's like on Thessia compared to Earth, some of the interesting places they'd both been to. Time seems to fly by as they talk, and Shepard's cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much.

The waitress interrupts them, once again, this time with food in hand. Shepard can smell the spices on her dish before it's set in front of her and she does not bother hiding a smile. Liara’s order seems to be a pasta and seafood dish. From what she can see, it looks very good. 

Setting the plates and drinks down, the woman gives them a smile and a slight bow, “Enjoy!”

They thank her and turn to their food. Shepard cuts off a part, making sure to include a piece of diced jalapeño and the hot sauce.

“Here,” She says, handing the fork to Liara, “Try this.”

Liara eyes it warily, undoubtedly smelling the harsh spices. She hesitantly takes and eats it, only for her face to turn bright purple the first time she bites down. Looking very betrayed, Liara gasps for air as her eyes begin to water.

Shepard _laughs_ , grinning, and hands Liara the glass of milk. Liara takes it immediately and begins downing it.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Shepard breathes, holding a hand to her chest, “It was too good to pass up.”

Liara doesn't speak until she finishes the milk, and even then, she's still purple in the face and breathing hard.

“You are going to _eat this_?” She asks, disbelief clear on her face.

Shepard nods, smiling, and takes her fork back, “Yeah. Are you going to let me try yours?” 

She sighs but relents. Picking up some of the noodles with chopstick-like utensils, Liara tries to hand it over to her. Shepard looks at her, to the the noodles, and back to her with raised eyebrows.

“You’re not going to feed me, Liara?”

Liara makes a choked noise and shoves her arm out further, trying her best not to bury her blushing face. Shepard grins, leaning forward to take the food into her mouth.

It tastes saltier than what she was assuming it would be. There’s minimal spices, which she had been expecting from any Asari dish, but it’s done in a way that is still tasteful. Shepard hums at she chews carefully, and nods at Liara.

“It’s good,” She says, after swallowing. “I can see why you like it. Sorry that mine was too spicy for your delicate tastes.” Shepard winks jokingly and rubs the back of her neck.

Liara sighs and shakes her head, “Goddess only knows why you like it.”

Shepard laughs, feeling light at the easy banter. “It’s good, Liara. Maybe I can make you a less spicy version for you, one day.”

“...As long as it does not feel as if my tongue is on fire.”

“Only for you, Liara.”


End file.
